Factpile Awards
The FactPile Award is something given to a combatant an award if they win a debate and the majority agrees with said "victory". However the award is only given when the match was even and well debated (and in most cases have 1K+ comments) Listing Hall of Fame winners here (it should be noted that not all of these Hall of Fame winners are current victors even if they remain here due to the "awards cannot be revoked" rule) 'Albert Wesker' Raiden (Metal Gear) - Raiden Profile 'Alucard' Dante (Devil May Cry) - Dante Profile 'Boba Fett' Master Chief (Halo) - Master Chief Profile Riddick (Chronicles of Riddick) Predator (Alien vs Predator) - Predator Profile 'Brock Samson' Rorscharch (Watchmen) 'Cloud Strife' Link (Legend of Zelda) 'Cole McGrath' Master Chief (Halo) - Master Chief Profile Alex Mercer (Prototype) - Alex Mercer Profile 'Commander Shepherd' Arbiter (Halo) - Arbiter Profile 'Conan' Xena (Xena Warrior Princess) - Xena Profile (was a rematch thread) 'Dante' Kratos (God of War) - Kratos Profile 'Dark Trooper Phase III' Space Marine (Warhammer 40K) - Space Marine Profile 'Darth Malak' Darth Vader and Starkiller (Star Wars) - Darth Vader Profile, Starkiller Profile (was allied with Darth Revan) 'Darth Maul' Xena (Xena Warrior Princess) - Xena Profile 'Darth Revan' Darth Vader and Starkiller (Star Wars) - Darth Vader Profile, Starkiller Profile (was allied with Darth Malak) 'Darth Vader' Master Chief (Halo) - Master Chief Profile 'Deadpool' Master Chief (Halo) - Master Chief Profile 'Forerunners' Galactic Empire (Star Wars) - Galactic Empire Profile 'Galactic Empire ' Imperium of Man (Warhammer 40K) - Imperium of Man Profile (match was composite eras) 'Ganondorf' Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII) - Sephiroth Profile 'Ghost Rider' Spawn (Image Comics) - Spawn Profile 'Glitch' Wall-E (Wall-E) 'Goku' Hulk (Marvel) - Hulk Profile 'Harry Dresden' Kratos (God of War) - Kratos Profile 'Jack Sparrow' Xena (Xena Warrior Princess) - Xena Profile 'Kharn' Link (Legend of Zelda) 'Killzone-verse' Gears of War-verse (Gears of War) 'Kratos' Xena (Xena Warrior Princess) - Xena Profile Avatar Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) - Aang Profile 'Legolas' Master Chief (Halo) - Master Chief Profile 'Link' Kratos (God of War) - Kratos Profile 'Master Chief' Solid Snake (Metal Gear) - Solid Snake Profile Marcus Fenix (Gears of War) - Marcus Fenix Profile Freddy Kreuger (Nightmare on Elm Street) 'Mother Brain' Master Chief and Samus Aran (Halo and Metroid) - Master Chief Profile, Samus Aran Profile 'Nathan Hale' Master Chief (Halo) - Master Chief Profile 'Nintendo-verse' Warhammer 40K-verse (Warhammer 40K) 'Pillar of Autumn' Enterprise-D (Star Trek) 'Rand al'Thor' Link (Legend of Zelda) 'Richard Rahl' Eragon (Inheritance) - Eragon Profile 'Samus Aran' Master Chief (Halo) - Master Chief Profile Solid Snake (Metal Gear) - Solid Snake Profile Boba Fett (Star Wars) - Boba Fett Profile Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) - Lara Croft Profile 'Sephiroth' Harry Dresden (Dresden Files) - Harry Dresden Profile 'Sir Daniel Fortesque' Xena (Xena Warrior Princess) - Xena Profile 'Soma Cruz' Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda) - Ganondorf Profile 'Space Pirates ' Covenant (Halo) - Covenant Profile 'Starfleet' UNSC (Halo) - UNSC Profile 'Stargate-verse' Warhammer 40K-verse (Warhammer 40K) 'Star Wars-verse' Halo-verse (Halo) 'Star Trek-verse' Star Wars-verse (Star Wars) 'Superman' Master Chief (Halo) - Master Chief Profile Hancock (Hancock) - Hancock Profile Goku (DragonBall) - Goku Profile 'Warhammer 40K-verse' Star Wars-verse (Star Wars) Halo-verse (Halo) 'Wheel of Time-verse' Sword of Truth-verse (Sword of Truth) 'Witch King ' Durza (Inheritance) - Durza Profile 'Wolverine' Master Chief (Halo) - Master Chief Profile Batman (DC Comics) Dante (Devil May Cry) - Dante Profile 'Xeelee ' Stargate-verse (Stargate) 'Xena' Conan (Conan the Barbarian) - Conan Profile 'Xenosaga-verse' Warhammer 40K-verse (Warhammer 40K) 'Zant' Natla (Tomb Raider) 'Zeratul' Master Chief (Halo) - Master Chief Profile Category:FactPile Culture Terms